The After Math
by BrittanyBrutality
Summary: Int this story it is just telling what happened to everyone and how they are doing after the death or boone, and the new born baby!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sayid, Shannon, or any of the other characters. I also do not own the show or anything to do with the show. I do not own the black rock. I DO own Ryan.

Hey everyone! I hope you like it! This is my first Fan Fiction... so I hope I didn't do that bad... so everyone review ! Tell me what characters you want to see in the next chapter and I can do my best! So thanks for reading and enjoy the story!

The After Math

Chapter 1 :

Sayid and Shannon's Talk

Shannon was sitting, crying by Boone's dead body. Sayid walked over to her and sat down beside her. Shannon and her brother Boone were both on the plane that had crashed a while ago. They both survived. Shannon met a nice man named Sayid, they fell in love and they are having such a great time lately. Boone met a gentleman name John Locke. Lately they had been "going hunting" almost every day and coming back every night with nothing. Everyone was getting hungry and very suspicious of what they were really doing, until one day. John was carrying Boone over his shoulder. They were both covered in blood. Locke sat Boone down on the little bed that Jack had made. While Shannon and Sayid were off having their little picnic, a new life was brought to the island and one was taken off. Now all Shannon could think of was the day she came back to find Boone dead, with no explanation.

" Shannon are you ok?" Sayid asked her handing her some water. He knew she wasn't going to be ok but he was trying anyways because he loved her. " Sayid I wont be ok for a while." Shannon said still crying at the side of Boone's dead body. " We should go so Jack and some of the others can burry him." Sayid said tugging on her arm a little bit. Finally she said her last goodbye's , kissed Boone's forehead and followed Sayid. He brought her to a clearing in the woods where you could see the sun setting in the almost dark sky. " It's beautiful Sayid!" she said giving him a big hug. " How did you ever find this place?" she asked. " On my adventures and I thought it would be just the place to bring you to."

FLASHBACK

It's a dark night and Shannon is sitting in her lawn chair in the back yard of a very large house. Boone walks out with 2 large glasses of lemonade in his hands. " Here" he said handing one of the glasses to Shannon. "Thanks" she says putting the glass on the little table beside her. She was looking across at the neighbors house, where there was a really hot guy about her age, in his pool. Boone was very upset about this. Even thought they were brother and sister, it was only because their parents got married. Why couldn't he love her? Well it was obvious that she didnt have the same feelings for him and he had for her. I guess he would just have to deal with that, even if he couldnt bare to see her with another guy.

END FLASHBACK

A little while later, after the sun set, they were just getting comfortable when they heard a sound in the bushes. They both turned to see what it was and to their surprise it was a teenage boy. Who was he and what did he want? They thought. " Who are you?" Sayid finally asked after a while of total silence. " My name is Ryan and I have been on this island for 16 years. I have been held captive, since I can remember , at the black rock." He said pointing towards the woods. " Who was holding you captive?" Shannon asked totally stunned. " They, They were holding me there and if you don't hurry and get the new baby off the island they will hold him to!" He yelled a little louder then Sayid and Shannon expected. " You must get the baby out of here, you must or he will be the next held captive at the black rock." He then pointed at the smoke coming from the woods. " The smoke means they are coming for him! They are coming for him! Get him off the island and do it as soon as possible." He then ran off before Shannon or Sayid could say anything else!

Hey everyone sorry if it's really short! It's my first story so don't be cruel please! Please review and I will make more chapters soon! Thanks!


End file.
